


Shifter

by Izu_chan



Category: BnHA, mha, titan - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Anime Crossover - Freeform, Crossover, My Hero Academia - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Titan, baku no hero academia, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izu_chan/pseuds/Izu_chan
Summary: Hiya this is my freinds story OwO I do have permission to post this btw kk baiii my lovelies





	Shifter

We all have our secrets, some of us share it with trusted friends or family, some of us build up walls so they won't have to get close and/or hurt. Some of us even wish to tell others around themselves but, invisible chains hold them back from telling the people around us that love and care for us. You may think that this is a sad and depressing story seeing as how this started off, but it's the complete opposite. This is a story about a teenager who lived in the world of where titans roam, a girl that ever since she saw her parents die by the hands of the beasts of the world of terror she lived in. She had lost all hope, until her adoptive older brother swooped in and saved her like a prince in those stories her mother told her as a child. That brother is Levi Ackerman. Yeah, sure it sounds like a cliche story, but this is the story of Anastasia Realm.

The sun shined brightly into the small room. A groan of discomfort was suddenly heard, as the figure felt the bright sun rays on them, trying to pry the figures hazel eyes open. There lay a girl around the age of 16. The said girl sat up with a yawn. They stretched their arms as high as they could above their head, their legs also stretched as far as they could. They let out a long groan. They relaxed and blinked their eyes repeatedly, tears pricked the corner of their eyes. She raised her right hand to rub her eyes, despite knowing how much her brother hated her doing that. She gave out a long sigh knowing that the morning won't last for long. She got up stretching again. She gave out another long yawn, and walked towards her wood drawers, grabbing her uniform. She went into the bathroom, not taking any chances since last time she did, her best friend, Armin who went to grab the girl for breakfast, walked in on her and couldn't look her in the eyes for a whole week. She brushed her teeth and ran a bristled brush through her hair. The length was remarkable. It was down to almost her knees. Whenever she was in battle her hair was in a tight bun. She got dressed into her uniform and went back in the bedroom. She looked at her reflection in the window and did her hair in a bun. She nodded in approval as she fixed it to the way she liked it. She walked out of her room and locked the door behind her. She walked into the dining room and sat down next to her brother. He looked at her and nodded in greetings. She smiled back at him in acknowledgment. She looked to her left to see her friends from the 104th cadets were already up and at'em. She greeted the cadets and they answered back with a wave, smile, or in rare occasions a hug. She had got her soup,bread and tea for breakfast. She looked at her brother for approval, seeing as she always goes outside to eat. "Permission granted." Levi had granted. She smiled at him all the while hugging him. "Thanks bro! Love ya!" He tched and looked away with a small blush and a soft smile, trying to be irritated at his optimistic sister. "Love you too." He had mumbled but, the girl had heard and smiled at him teasingly. "What was that?" He looked her angry yet flustered. "Love you too. Now go brat and eat your breakfast." She nodded quickly and took off outside. She looked for a good tree to be under to find a pretty big tree near the doors of the front hall. She walked over to the spot and sat down. She began eating her breakfast contently, liking the feeling of something filling up her stomach. Once finished she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, hearing the chirping of a bird. She heard a strange noise, one she hasn't heard before but, brushed it off, thinking it was the wind. She had a feeling that she was getting pulled towards something. She opened her eyes only to be met with a blue glowing vortex. She screamed not liking how the situation looked. She looked around frantically trying to find something to grab hold of, but found nothing seeing as she was sucked far away from the tree she was leaning against. She heard the thumping of boots and looked towards the direction the noise came from to see her brother and her friends behind him. She tried reaching out to his panicked figure. He reached out for her as well but, it was too late. The vortex sucked in the now crying girl, devouring her whole. The last thing she saw was her brother's tear streaked face, that added to her friends screaming her name, their eyes wide with panic,shock, and adrenaline. Then her vision gone blank. She could feel the weight of her 3dmg gear being placed on her. She then hit something hard. She could hear a panicky stuttering voice, and the color green, before  
blacking out completely. 

Yeah I know I suck, I don't know if you like this version better or the old one but, I'm changing up the whole story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I guess this is goodbye for now, bai~


End file.
